


Sweet and Salty

by JenissiTrash



Series: High School Aesthetics [1]
Category: GOT7, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Based Off A little Series I Did, Be gentle, Hojoon Hates Everyone, M/M, One Shot, Salty Hojoon, Youngjae a Sunshine, crappy, first time posting, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenissiTrash/pseuds/JenissiTrash
Summary: Hojoon Hates Anyone that gets to close to his Man P-goon. Although He's Not his man, but is still his man?¿





	

"If that Youngjae gets Close To my Sehyuk again Im gonna have to throw some hands"

"Oh please, you can Barely get on Rides at the amusement park let alone Fight someone. Hey which One do you think Is cuter?" Bambam says pulling The lollipop out of his mouth and showing Hojoon his phone.

"This Is Serious Bam! My P-Goon conversed With Him Today! Who knows maybe they'll be banging by tomorrow! That little slut." Hojoon whispers the last part angrily.   
"Oh, and that Namjoon dude is more your type. You still looking for a sugar Daddy?"  
Bambam Nods his cherry lollipop now in his mouth "Do you see this face? I deserve to be spoiled" He mumbles around the candy.   
"They should feel lucky that they get to buy me things you know. They have so much money they don't know what to do with, so Im helping them in a way" Bam shrugs typing at his phone, probably messaging the Namjoon guy.  
They sit by Bambam's pool in silence, Bam typing on his phone and Hojoon thinking about what to do about his crisis of a life. All Youngjae did was go up and talk to P-Goon, he doesn't know about what but Everything is off limits if Youngjae is involved. Youngjae and Hojoon are complete opposites and they know it, every one in school knows it. Youngjae prefers more sweet things, wants to be people's friend and loves all blah blah, while Hojoon on the other hand can do without human interaction. He's Bitter and Hates everyone if you're not Sehyuk or Bambam he only sticks around with Bam because they've been friends ever since Hojoon shoved Bam down the slide in 2nd grade. 

Hojoon is basically the evil twin of Youngjae and he certainly can't have him hanging around his baby Sehyuk. He wishes he can keep that to happy for his own good bitch Youngjae away from P-goon, But he hasn't even spoken 5 words to him. The only words exchanged between the two were earlier in the year. When Hojoon had accidentally bumped into him in the hallway and quickly said sorry before scurrying off.   
So He really can't simply tell his beloved P-goon to just never talk to /him/ again. 

"Still Thinking of ways to tell Youngjae to fuck off your man?" Bambam asks sunglasses now placed over his eyes.  
"Of Course, I was thinking of getting that weird kid Xero to put some hex or like Voodoo shit on him to stay away" Hojoon continues to explains his brilliant plan thinking about all the curses and bad fortune that is to come to Youngjae.  
"Well whatever you do No blood I dont want to have to bail you out of jail." Bam says turning to lay on his stomach to further bathe in the sun.

"Of course there wont be any blood, you know how I don't like to dirty my hands" Hojoon smiles "Youngjae will Learn how To stay in his Lane and not to come near my Sehyuk again"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Time writing, this is trash but I tried ): This is Based off my Aesthetic series I did on My instagram /Larrytrbl/ This was also done on my phone Sorry for any mistakes


End file.
